


What happen to our boy, Seth?!?!?!

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Child! Seth Rollins [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Child Seth Rollins, Kane is Kane, The New Day being silly, Undertaker cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	What happen to our boy, Seth?!?!?!

Big E, Kofi and Xavier walked down the hall, with Xavier blowing his trombone then Kane ran in, the sight of the Red Big Machine could make anyone cower in fear by the sight but Kofi had notice Kane carrying Seth!? 

Why is Seth shrink into a child?

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kane, don't you be feel sour! CLAP YOUR HANDS FOR THE NEW DAY AND  **FEEL THE POWER**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kane nearly cracked a smile at how The New Day tried to make his day better but Kofi gasp at the little Seth, "IS THAT SETH!" Kofi yelled out, then Kane replied, "Yes." Then The New Day replied with, "OMG!!!!!" and burst out laughing and start to dance like a bunch of maniacs then Seth begin to join in with Big E, Kofi and Xavier, dancing like a it was dance party, stomping his little feet around in a circle.

Kane look at Seth, "Gee, that guy could act like a child, now he is a child? I wonder if he remember anybody else." Kane spoke, "If Triple H see Seth like this, try to explain everything what and why it happen?"

Kofi reacted with, "How did he turn into a child?!?!?!!" as Big E and Xavier was about to say something when the lights begin to flicker on and off, a sign of something bad known to WWE as The Undertaker.

Seth answer, "What is that?" as Big E answer, "Oh, that's Kane's big brother." 

Then a voice whisper, "Really." to the three men.


End file.
